


Just the two of us

by Parks and Fluff (GamblingDementor)



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Childfree couple, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/Parks%20and%20Fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night Lucy comes back from a family reunion with her many cousins and their many kids, she and Tom have a discussion about their own future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the two of us

The screens and the lights are off when Lucy unlocks the front door, except in Tom's office. She can see the light under the closed door. She drags her bags through the hall, leaves them in their room and stretches her arms above her head. Her weekend was  _exhausting_. Then, she cracks the door of Tom's office open to find him bent over his computer, typing.

 

"Tommy, you still working?"

 

He jumps from his writing and turns to her. His face lights up as it always does whenever he sees her, his big goofy smile, and he runs to hug her.

 

"Lucy! You didn't tell me you were home! Why didn't you come in my fiz as soon as you were here!"

 

"I've just arrived, and I did come to your  _office_ , I'm right here!"

 

"How was your trip? Did your family miss me?"

 

She takes his hand and leads him to the couch to cuddle. When they moved in together here, he bought her the comfiest couch she's ever had in her life − Tom has amazing decorating skills. The fabric is soft as feathers, yet the couch embraces your form like it's giving you a big firm hug. She has no idea how much it cost and it's probably better that way.

 

"My trip was fine, and my mom definitely asked where you were…"

 

"Writing the new best seller of all times!"

 

"That's exactly what I told her."

 

She leans in to give him a kiss.

 

"You better. Cause this is gonna be the best book she'll ever read! Tommy guarantee."

"What's it called again?"

"Failure."

She snorts.

"Sounds amazing."

Tom nuzzles against her neck, a hand playing with her hair. She knows his routine as well as she knows her own name by now, but she's had something on her mind the whole way back home from her family reunion and she'd rather talk about it soon before he gets her mind on something else entirely.

"I hadn't spoken as much Spanish for months. I stopped to buy some pop on my way back and I actually forgot I was supposed to speak English. The girl looked at me all wrong."

"Aww, boo. That's kind of hot."

 

His hand slides under her shirt, warm and soft − he uses way too much hand cream. His hands are always soft and a little bit moist.

 

"My cousin Jessica had a new baby."

 

"Is that the one from Orlando?"

 

"No, that's Annabella. Jessica lives in New York."

 

"The blonde one?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Jessica was pregnant? Dang, I wish I'd remembered that. I've been thinking of a new onesie concept that actually attaches to the mother's top so they can walk around in style even with no Tommy Haverford endorsed stroller, it's called Swag-Along, and I thought…"

 

"Tom, do you want kids?" She interrupts. Her father always told her that as soon as a question crossed your mind, you had to ask it. He's not here anymore to remind her that, but he's on her mind enough that she follows that one guideline.

 

His hand stills on her stomach − he doesn't draw it back, which is a good sign, probably. He slowly leans back to have a look at her, eyeing her from head to toe.

 

"What are you doing?" She asks, a bit uneasy with his gaze.

 

"Are you  _pregnant_?"

 

"What? No! Dude, we use like three different birth control methods."

 

He sighs out softly, as if he doesn't want her to hear, but she hears it. She doesn't know how to interpret that.

 

"I'm not pregnant, Tom," she repeats.

 

"Okay, okay!"

 

His thumb skims against the back of her neck lightly, and he says nothing.

 

"So, do you want kids?" She asks again.

 

"I… I don't know, boo. I mean, when we got married, at first I had that picture in mind of a perfect future, we would have kids and dogs and an island and everything would be perfect."

 

His voice is soft in a different way from usual − normally it's soft like sweet chocolate, or fudge, but now it's soft like sand or a polished rock. Quiet, discreet, everything Tom normally isn't.

 

"We do have dogs."

 

"Yeah. And I'm still hoping for that island. I guess what I mean is I wanted to have it all with you, everything people imagine when they think successful couple."

 

"So… You do want kids?"

 

His eyes staring into hers are widened by what looks like anxiousness.

 

"Well… I'm thirty-six, I have one great restaurant, I'm going to become the next Shakespeare with this book I'm writing, I met Ginuwine six times now, and I have you right now."

 

"You'll always have me."

 

His eyes brighten up and his voice is slightly more like his usual half-whining half-bragging tone that she's grown to love when he speaks again.

 

"I feel like I have it all already."

 

Lucy feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders all at once. She hasn't really been dreading this conversation, not exactly, but it  _has_  been on her mind for most of the ride back home and she feared Tom and her would think differently on that. She still remembers when Ron Swanson came and told her that Tom dreamed of a perfect future life with  _kids_  (plural).

 

"I don't want kids either," she admits.

 

"You don't?! Then what's this about?"

 

"I don't know, I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page!"

 

"Well, it seems like we are, baby girl."

 

His hand strokes her stomach again, soft and asking. It  _has_  been three days.

 

"I just… I spent the weekend surrounded by family, with tons of kids, and I just… I really like them, I do, but at the end of the day, all I longed for was to come back home to you. Just you."

 

"Girl, you're smitten."

 

She snorts. What a dork.

 

"So, we're good?"

 

"You're more than good, boo, you're…"

 

"I meant we're on the same page, you dum-dum! Are you okay with us never having kids?"

 

"Baby, I swear, it's what I want. I think kids would be horribly traumatized by what I'm about to do to you anyway…"

 

He launches a tickle attack on her sides and she giggles all the way through, and even when he starts kissing her neck and her jaw, and when his mouth covers hers −another part of his routine,  _smooth_  −and shuts her up she thinks that their lives really are best that it's just the two of them.


End file.
